


Сожмись

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Сожмись

Гарри выливает в пригоршню ароматное масло — щедро, не жалея, — и любуется тем, как оно блестит на бледной коже Драко, заставляя ее будто светиться в полумраке спальни. Проводит по разогретой коже ладонями, массирует, гладит, наслаждаясь ощущением влажной мягкости под пальцами. 

— Подними ноги, — командует Гарри. 

Драко смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, будто пьяный — или околдованный, не отрывая взгляда, сгибает колени. 

— ….Как? 

Гарри улыбается уголком рта этой неуверенности — такой редкой для Драко, что и поверить в нее сейчас сложно; закидывает ноги Драко себе на плечо, игнорируя удивленный вдох. 

— Сожмись, — говорит он, и Драко подчиняется, расслабляясь почти доверчиво, с тихим стоном. — Мерлин, какой же ты… 

Гарри не медлит — слишком много времени они и так уже потеряли зря. Толкается вперед, в скользкую тесноту между сомкнутых бедер, и видит, как округляются губы Драко в беззвучном выдохе. 

— Мерлиновы кальсоны, — Драко слабо, смущенно посмеивается, закрывает лицо согнутой в локте рукой — и тут же вновь смотрит на него пронзительно и жарко. — Как же это… Я не думал, что это так заводит. 

Гарри заговорщицки улыбается ему в ответ, усиливая хватку на его бедрах, ускоряясь. Он не хочет закрывать глаза, он хочет смотреть на Драко, но ощущения захватывают, захлестывают волной — скольжение, горячая кожа, то, как сильно, как сладко сжимаются мышцы вокруг его члена. Он открывает глаза — и едва не сбивается с ритма, так _порочно_ сейчас Драко выглядит под ним: длинные пальцы уверенно, вторя его собственным движениям, ласкают член, оголяя яркую темно-розовую, набухшую головку в такт. Драко смотрит прямо на него, продолжая дрочить себе — и нарочито медленно облизывается, улыбаясь. 

— В следующий раз, — говорит он, пока Гарри пытается совладать с собой и не кончить от одной этой обещающей, рассекающей его словно обжигающей плетью улыбки, — в следующий раз ты как следует меня трахнешь. И, может быть, я даже позволю тебе кончить внутрь. 

Что бы там он ни хотел сказать — пообещать — еще, для Гарри достаточно и этого: кровь начинает реветь в ушах от этих слов, и он вбивается судорожными, рваными движениями между сжатых, сплетенных ног, добирая эти последние несколько моментов влажного трения. Он кончает прямо на пальцы, на живот Драко, и тот срывается за грань следом, выгибаясь и пачкая живот и грудь собственной спермой. 

Гарри замирает — всего на секунду, только чтобы запомнить, как Драко выглядит сейчас: затраханный, в потеках своего и чужого семени, в неровных пятнах румянца и с довольной улыбкой на искусанных губах. 

— Красиво? — Драко тянет насмешливо, и Гарри через вдруг сжавшееся отчего-то горло выталкивает самое честное: 

— Да.


End file.
